He is Beautiful and She is Handsome
by terutara
Summary: Dia bahkan lebih tinggi dari tinggi rata-rata pria Korea. Rambutnya yang dipotong pendek membuat parasnya terlihat tampan. Dan dengan lancangnya, pria di hadapannya kini memiliki paras cantik yang harusnya menjadi miliknya. Ini gila dan Jongin punya cerita tersendiri mengenai kegilaan dunia ini bersama kembarannya Sehun/ HanHun- JongXing/ GS!Sehun-Yixing/ Ficlet


Kami bersaudara. Kembar tepatnya. Dilahirkan di tahun, bulan, dan hari yang sama pada rahim yang sama pula. Hanya waktu yang membedakan kami, dia sepuluh menit lahir setelahku.

Kami memiliki apa yang saudara kembar biasanya miliki. Baju kembar, perlakuan kembar, dan kemana-mana adalah kembar —maksudnya kami tidak bisa dipisahkan. Ah, aku lupa. Ada satu hal lagi yang membedakan kami, kami kembar tapi kami tidak sama. Tentu saja —dan itu fatal.

Kami berbeda, jelas karena anak kembar bukan berarti individu yang sama. Secara fisik, perbedaan kami adalah dia putih dan aku lebih gelap. Dia —uhm, ok, dia lebih tinggi dariku dan aku lebih pendek darinya, meski begitu tinggi kami berdua lebih dari 180 cm. Hal yang baik, tentu jika kau laki-laki. Tapi tidak baginya, saudara kembarku, karena ia adalah seorang perempuan.

Kalian percaya ia disebut apa? Dan aku tidak tega untuk membicarakannya di sini. Biarlah itu berlalu, karena aku akan selalu berusaha di sampingnya, melindunginya, hingga ia menemukan pangerannya dan aku menemukan putriku, mungkin?

* * *

Aku sudah siap dengan segala macam persenjataan untuk berangkat ke kampus di hari pertamaku kuliah. Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, ruang makan dengan ibu, ayah dan kakak laki-lakiku yang sudah siap di meja makan. Ibu membantuku mengoleskan selai kacang pada roti panggang yang berwarna kecoklatan. Sementara ayah asyik dengan koran paginya dan kakak sibuk dengan literatur setebal lima senti meter di atas meja makan. Semua sepi dan sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing? Tentu saja tidak. Kami sedang menunggu sang putri untuk bisa memulai acara makan kami.

"Di mana adikmu? Kenapa belum turun juga?" Tanya ayah melipat koran di tangannya. "Bukannya kalian punya jam kuliah pagi?" tanyanya lagi.

Satu pertanyaan saja belum ku jawab, ayah sudah menawarkan pertanyaan lain. Kebiasaan. Aku melirik kakakku yang masih asyik dengan buku literaturnya.

"Junmyun _hyung _kan juga kakaknya, _Appa_. Kenapa kau hanya bertanya padaku?" protesku tak terima dan bersamaan dengan itu ibu menyerahkan sepiring roti bakar yang sudah siap untuk di santap.

"Karena kau yang lebih lengket dengannya. Kalian tidak bosan terus berdua? Duduk sebangku dari taman kanak-kanak hingga kuliah pun mengambil jurusan di kampus yang sama? Ck, kekanakan." Kakakku, ah maksudku Junmyun _Hyung _menutup bukunya dan menatapku dengan senyum jahil-gagalnya, bermaksud menggoda tapi itu sama sekali tidak cocok ada di wajahnya.

"Hentikan itu, _Hyung_. Wajahmu terlihat aneh," ketusku yang dibalas cekikikan dari ibu dan ayah. Aku hanya bisa meleletkan lidah pada wajahnya yang kini cemberut.

Dan akhirnya sang putri datang. Turun dari tangga dengan iringan taburan bunga dan senandung biola di mana-mana. Ah, konyol. Tentu saja tidak.

Ia datang dengan gayanya yang jika kau teliti tidak beda jauh denganku. _Hell ya_, dia sudah kuperingatkan di awal, dan dia masih menyerupai diriku. Ini bencana di hari pertama kami kuliah. Demi Tuhan dia seorang perempuan dan kenapa pakaiannya masih sejenis denganku?

"Sayang, kenapa pakaianmu masih seperti itu?"

Itu ibu yang bilang. Lengkap dengan tatapan _shock_ khasnya. Tentu saja, ia sudah diperingatkan sudah saatnya ia menjadi _lebih-_perempuan. Tapi tetap menjadi seperti ini.

Dia yang sudah di protes oleh tatapan kami semua hanya bisa melebarkan cengiran dari wajah _stoic_-nya.

"Itu salah Ibu! Menyiapkan pakaian aneh yang ibu bilang pakaian-perempuan."

Kembaranku —Sehun menghampiri meja makan. Mengecup pipi kami satu persatu sebagai salam pagi dan duduk di kursinya. Di sampingku.

"Yang kau panggil 'pakaian-perempuan' itu kan memang cocok untukmu Sehun." Junmyun _Hyung _menatap _magnae_ kami dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memakainya, _Oppa_. Itu tidak nyaman."

Sehun mengerecutkan mulutnya bertepatan dengan kami yang menghela nafas panjang. Lelah. Tentu saja. Adik perempuanku ini benar-benar... tapi yang masih kusyukuri, ia masih memanggil pria yang lebih tua darinya dengan panggilan o_ppa _bukan _hyung_ dan juga suaranya yang meskipun tidak-merdu tapi cukup melabelinya sebagai perempuan.

"Lagipula aku masih tidak ingin terpisahkan dari _Kkamjong_."

Suara Sehun yang ini sukses membuatku tersedak oleh remahan roti di tenggorokanku. Oh tidak, perjalananku dengan manusia ini sepertinya memang tidak akan pernah berakhir.

* * *

Hari pertama kuliah. Seperti yang kuduga hampir semua manusia di kampus ini mengira Sehun sebagai pria. Tentunya kecuali teman sekolah kami yang kebetulan ada di kampus yang sama. Itu bencana bagiku dan mungkin baginya? Tapi putri kita yang satu ini sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Hingga awal takdir aneh bagi kami di mulai. Aneh... ya?

Siang itu sangat padat di kampus. Pengap dan ramai. Jika tidak mengingat perutku yang kosong, aku sudah menghindari tempat yang namanya kantin. Ini salahku sebenarnya. Jika mengesampingkan ego dan gengsi, mungkin aku masih membawa bekal makanan yang disiapkan oleh ibu dan memakannya di taman belakang. Damainya. Ah jadi dewasa itu tidak menyenangkan ternyata. Sungguh!

Dengan nampan yang berisi dua mangkuk jjangmyun dan dua _cup _Cola_, _aku berjalan dengan hati-hati. Mencari Sehun yang bertugas mencari bangku.

Aku menemukannya. Dia melambai ke arahku. Kursi kami sangat praktis sekali. Berada di tengah-tengah kantin. _Ough_ begitu pengap dan ramainya tempat itu. Sehun sangat pintar dalam artian yang tidak-sebenarnya.

Oh tidak! Sehun berdiri dari bangkunya. Mungkin berniat membantuku tapi yang ia dapat malah makian. Itu bermula dari ia yang berdiri secara mendadak dan tanpa sengaja menubruk orang di belakangnya. Atau orang dibelakangnya yang menubruknya. Aku tidak yakin.

"_Eonni_! Maafkan aku!"

Teriakan Sehun dapat aku dengar ketika ia menyadari orang di belakangnya sudah bertabur dengan makanan yang ia bawa. Baiklah, Sehun menabraknya ketika ia sedang membawa nampan dengan setumpuk makanan. Dan sekarang makanan itu memenuhi semua tubuhnya. Sehun, kau dapat masalah lagi. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, aku segera menghampiri Sehun yang mulai di tatap tak suka oleh gadis di depannya.

"Maaf kau bilang? Mudah sekali kau bilang maaf!"

Tunggu dulu. Suaranya terlalu berat untuk gadis dengan wajah secantik dia. Eh, jangan-jangan...

Belum sempat pikiranku kembali melayang gadis itu sudah menarik kerah Sehun.

"Dan apa kau bilang, _Eonni_?! Kau mau cari mati denganku bocah?!"

Suaranya terdengar menggelegar. Sehun kaget begitupun denganku. Jadi gadis ah tidak orang cantik di depanku ini adalah seorang pria. Tidak bisa kubayangkan. ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN KAN? BAHKAN IA LEBIH CANTIK DARI SEHUNKU?!

Aku tidak bisa berlama dengan kebingunganku ketika sebuah tinju hampir saja melayang ke wajah Sehun yang entah sejak kapan kembali menjadi datar. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutku ketika aku berhasil menahan tangan kanannya untuk sampai di wajah Sehun. Tapi mataku langsung terbelalak kaget. Tangan kirinya luput dari perhatianku. Ia terlalu cepat memukul Sehun hingga membuatnya terjerembab ke lantai.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Posisiku langsung berubah. Aku menarik kerah pemuda cantik di depanku. Hampir saja aku memukulnya ketika ku sadari seorang gadis menghampiriku.

"Lu-_ge_! Hentikan!"

Suara itu terdengar manis sekali. Tubuhku langsung berkhianat. Ia tidak mau bergerak sesuai dengan tujuan awalnya. Bahkan jantungku sudah berdetak tak karuan. Ya Tuhan ada apa dengan diriku?

Nyatanya, tidak hanya diriku yang terdiam. Pemuda cantik di depanku juga terdiam. Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak menyadari jika kami sudah menjadi tontonan di area kantin ini.

Gadis itu berjalan menghampiri kami yang terdiam bingung. Ah tidak, hanya diriku yang bingung. Sementara pemuda di depanku terlihat menatap sosok gadis itu dengan sorot bersalah.

Aku tidak bisa kembali ke dunia bahkan ketika Sehun beranjak berdiri.

"Brengsek!"

Hei, itu umpatan yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Dalam keadaan normal, aku mungkin sudah marah-marah dengannya. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan adik perempuanku yang manis itu mengeluarkan umpatan seperti itu. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Bahkan aku tidak bereaksi apa-apa ketika Sehun tiba-tiba memukul pemuda cantik itu dengan keras hingga pemuda itu terperanjat. Itu tidak mengherankan. Mengingat dia memang pintar berkelahi semenjak kami masuk sekolah menengah.

Yang mengherankan adalah tubuhku sama sekali tak bereaksi. Aku masih terpaku menatap gadis di hadapanku yang mulai khawatir melihat perkelahian Sehun dan pemuda cantik itu. Mereka berkelahi dan aku diam hanya karena gadis itu?

"Kau yang di sana! Tak bisa kah kau menghentikan ini?"

Ia bertanya khawatir ke arahku. Iya, harusnya aku menghentikan ini semua seperti biasanya. Tapi kali ini tidak biasa. Keberadaan gadis ini membuatku tak terbiasa. Untuk tubuhku, akalku dan kesehatan jantungku. Oh Tuhan, selamatkanlah hambaMu ini...

—dan kisah ini tanpa kami sadari memang berawal dari sini. Kisah panjangku bersama kembaran datarku yang cantik. Kim Sehun. Ah ngomong-ngomong sudahkah aku memperkenalkan diriku? Maafkan aku yang melupakan itu. Ini adalah kembaran cantikku —Kim Sehun dan diriku yang tampan —Kim Jongin.

~*_**To Be Continued with Wonderful**_***~**

* * *

**A/N. **(Nyengir) Ini ff pertamaku yang bertemakan seperti ini. Masih kaku? Aku tahu. Aku juga masih agak janggal menulisnya. Tapi _hell _ya, aku bahkan gak bisa membiarkan ide cerita ini berlalu begitu saja. Ini benar-benar ff pertamaku dengan _genre_ seperti ini. Tuhan, maafkan aku (nangis darah). Ah, aku butuh _support_ (nangis di pojokan).


End file.
